


glow

by softiednf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiednf/pseuds/softiednf
Summary: The day Dream met George, his world shifted.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	glow

The day Dream met George, his whole world shifted. It had been the first week of school, and bodies passed by him and blurred together as he rushed down the hall to class, hundreds of conversations blending into one stream of noise that he did his best to tune out as he headed to his destination. And then he had bumped into him.

He turned to apologize, assuming that he had at worst pushed the boy a few inches to the side, but instead found him on the floor scrambling to pick up the papers that had been knocked out of his arms, and Dream immediately crouched down to help him.

“Sorry man, didn’t think I hit you that hard.”

The friendly joke had barely left his mouth before something clicked in his mind as he watched the boy feel around the floor for his papers, eyes unfocused as they stared aimlessly past him, a nervous lap bubbling its way up his throat at Dream’s comment.

Dream hung his head for a second and bit the inside of his cheek, feeling like the biggest douche in the world right about then.

“Fuck, dude, I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” he blurted out, gathering up the rest of sheets and passing them to him. He was about ready for the ground to swallow him alive when he realized his second mistake; of course he couldn’t fucking see that he was holding them out.

“Um,” he said dumbly before placing a hand on the boy’s wrist and bringing it to the papers, relaxing when he smiled and let out a small laugh at Dream’s fumbling efforts.

“Thanks,” the brunette said shyly, and then he was on his way, the walking stick Dream had missed earlier guiding him down the hall.

  
  


“Can I touch your face?”

They had been friends for a month when George asked. The boy’s cheeks had burned red when the words left his lips, and Dream was glad he didn’t have to worry about hiding the smile that spread across his face.

George had placed his finger tips at the sides of his head so gently, carefully moving his feather-light touch across his face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he caressed the corners of his mouth and the bridge of his nose.

“Well?” Dream had prompted when George moved his hands away, placing them in his lap.

“What?”

“Am I as good-looking as I sound?” Dream had teased, and George had shoved him lightly, telling him to screw off, although the smile never left his face. 

  
  


It was New Year’s Eve the night they first kissed.

Dream had found himself watching the lights reflecting on George’s face more than he was watching the fireworks themselves, and then his hands were cupping George’s face and George was leaning in after a moment of surprise and so was he and it was everything he thought it would be and more.

They had both laughed breathlessly when they pulled away, an unspoken utterance of  _ ‘finally’  _ lingering in the air between them, and if they weren’t already inseparable before then, they were after that night.

  
  


The grass tickled his legs when they laid in the school's field together in the spring, George’s head in his lap as he ran his hands through the green stalks and Dream ran his through George’s hair.

On days like that it was hard for him to take his eyes off of the boy, content to do nothing more than just be in each other’s presence as he memorized every line and freckle on his face, taking none of it for granted for even a second.

“I wish you could see how beautiful your eyes are,” he’d murmur, and George would blush and shake his head, dark eyelashes fluttering closed.

“I don’t need to; I have you for that,” he’d reply softly, and Dream would shoot him the biggest smile, the one that was reserved for only George, even if he couldn’t see it.

  
  


Things weren’t always easy, but even during the less bright times, Dream couldn’t see himself anywhere else, and he knew he’d be content staying by George’s side forever.

Sometimes life got difficult, and when he couldn’t seem to ground himself, all he would need to hear is a familiar  _ “I love you”  _ and he’d know he was exactly where he belonged.

If he had George and George had him, he was happy, and he wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> lightly inspired by a movie i can't remember the name of right now, but if i do i'll add it here! :)
> 
> my twitter is @ softiednf if you wanna cry about gay together and see my drabbles/dnf art! tysm for reading, comments and kudos are so appreciated. ♡


End file.
